God's Journal
by 6CCRider6
Summary: I have been writing poems for over 20 years but I have always felt that God has inspired them. I have never really tried to write a poem the words just kind of flow in my head. At the beginning of last year I prayed about hearing from God with poems again but instead of a poem the words were more like God talking so I wrote in a journal for 80 days and this is 40 of those days.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the referenced material such as from the dictionaries, or any other published work. I earn no profit from this writing.

* * *

DAY 1

My eye is on the sparrow. The least of these among so many. The dejected, the lost, the hurting. Every lost soul who calls out My Name will be saved. I Am infinite. I Am mercy. I Am grace. Living a life in Me, will bring you to a place of comfort. Resting in Me. Putting your full trust, all of your faith, into the One who created you. I know you better than you know yourself. I know what you long for, what you desire. I created you uniquely for a purpose and a plan. To be a part of the human race, but not only that, a greater plan that the world does not know. They think they know, but foolishness is wrapped up in the hearts of man. How can you predict the future, when the future does not belong to you? I hold space and time in My hand. It is only by Me that life continues.

I Am the Great I Am. I Am the One who delivered My people out of Egypt, out of slavery. I do the same thing today. I deliver people, My people, out of bondage, I Am their yesterday, their today and their tomorrow. It all belongs to Me. Only through Me, is there deliverance. You cannot be your own savior. You may think you can but in the end ashes to ashes, dust to dust. These bodies that I place you in, belong to Me. I Am the true resurrection. I Am the First and the Last. I Am the only way that you will be lifted up. I rose from the grave to make the way possible for you to be raised from the dead. It is only by My power, My strength. Rest in Me, your True Deliverer.

Exodus 6:6-8 (NKJV)

Therefore say to the children of Israel: 'I am the Lord; I will bring you out from the burdens of the Egyptians, I will rescue you from their bondage, and I will redeem you with an outstretched arm and with great judgments. I will take you as My people, and I will be your God. Then you shall know that I am the Lord your God who brings you out from under the burdens of the Egyptians. And I will bring you into the land which I swore to give to Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob; and I will give it to you as a heritage: I am the Lord.'

Matthew 25:35-40 (NKJV)

For I was hungry and you gave Me food; I was thirsty and you gave Me drink; I was a stranger and you took Me in; I was naked and you clothed Me; I was sick and you visited Me; I was in prison and you came to Me.' "Then the righteous will answer Him, saying, "Lord, when did we see You hungry and feed You, or thirsty and give You drink? When did we see You a stranger and take You in, or naked and clothe You? Or when did we see You sick, or in prison, and come to You?' And the King will answer and say to them, "Assuredly, I say to you, inasmuch as you did it to one of the least of these My brethren, you did it to Me.'

Luke 12:6-7 (ESV)

Are not five sparrows sold for two pennies? And not one of them is forgotten before God. Why, even the hairs of your head are all numbered. Fear not; you are of more value than many sparrow.

His Eye is On the Sparrow

by David Padfield (in part only)

"Sometimes it seems that God is the only one who cares for sparrows. Cats and birds of prey like to hunt and eat them, and little boys have been known to torment them. Adults complain about how they multiply and consider them pests. Yet, Jesus said, 'not one of them falls to the ground apart from your Father's will' (Matthew 10:29). It is interesting that Jesus chose the most common of all birds to teach a profound truth: in God's eyes, no one is insignificant!"

John 11:25 (NKJV)

Jesus said to her, "I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in Me, though he may die, he shall live. And whoever lives and believes in Me shall never die. Do you believe this?"

Definition of resurrection: (Merriam-Webster) 1 To bring (a dead person) back to life 2 to cause (something that had ended or been forgotten or lost) to exist again, to be used again, etc

Resurrection definition: ( ) The rising of Jesus from the tomb after His death; a central and distinctive belief of the Christian faith. The Gospels state that after Jesus was crucified and lay in a tomb between Friday evening and Sunday morning, He rose, in body as well as in spirit, and appeared alive to His followers.

Definition of infinity: (Merriam-Webster) The quality of having no limits or end: the quality of being infinite: a space, amount, or period of time that has no limits

* * *

DAY 2

Do not fear or be afraid for I am with you always. I will be your Deliverer. I will bring you through the fires. In Me you will find the hope and strength you need. Apart from Me you can do nothing. Without Me the works of your hands are fruitless. You are deceived when you think it is about building your kingdom, acquiring more and more. To gain much in this world is to lose much for eternity. When your perspective is all about gathering in, to hoard everything for yourself, to hang on to, you have lost focus

on Me and why I came to earth.

I will bring about change in the hearts of man. I will have My way in the lives of those I love, those

who belong to Me will bow their hearts to Me and learn to listen for My voice. In Me you will find strength for the day, peace and hope for tomorrow. Where we are going , the world wants to be a part of, but without Me it is impossible. All of their trying to gain it all, is fruitless, in the end it will all be taken away. My heart breaks for every lost soul. The depravity, the mire they live in, is so deep they cannot see a way out. They cannot see Me clearly, they need to be guided to Me, to a gentle and caring God.

My love expands the universe. It is offered to all. Come to Me the brokenhearted and I will give you rest. In Me and trough Me alone is life in abundance. I am Truth. I am the Light of the way in a dark and perilous world. No one comes to the Father except through Me. I will be your Guide. I will walk with you and talk with you along the perilous paths of this life. Draw near to Me and I will draw near to you.

John 8:12 (NKJV)

Then Jesus spoke to them again, saying, "I am the Light of the world. He who follows Me shall not walk in darkness, but have the light of life."

James 4:8 (NKJV)

Draw near to God and He will draw near to you. Cleanse your hands, you sinners; and purify your hearts, you double-minded.

Taken from GotQuestions

A doubter is a double-minded person. Jesus had in mind such a person when He spoke of the one who tries to serve two masters (Matthew 6:24).As such, he is "unstable," which comes from the Greek word meaning "unsteady, wavering, in both his character and feelings"

Definition of mire:

A situation or state of difficulty, distress, or embarrassment from which it is hard to extricate oneself

Definition of depravity:

Moral corruption; wickedness

* * *

DAY 3

The fights and struggles within your mind is what keeps you from Me. I created you with purpose, to have a relationship with Me. When your mind is on the things of this world, you cannot hear from Me. When your focus is on everything and everyone around you, you cannot hear from Me. Training your mind to stay on Me takes diligence. I prepare the way you should go. I designed the path you are on. Out of My Great Love for you I made the way possible for you to come to Me in full surrender. Giving it all to Me, to take care of it all for you.

I know what lies ahead and I am with you always. Trust Me to guide you along the way. It is a journey we make together. Just as I was with Abraham on his journeys, I am with you. With you until the end of this life as you know it. Trust Me in all the details surrounding your walk of faith. It is a journey that I prepared for you to walk in. I have made the way clear for you. I make the paths straight.

Complete trust in Me will bring you to the place of sweet surrender. I am Lord of your life. Only through Me is there salvation. I have saved you from a world gone awry. It is only through Me that you can make it safely to the other side. Trust and hope and faith, three words that are your lifeline to Me. Begin by being willing to surrender it all to Me. You may not understand what it takes but I am teaching you. Listen for My voice always and I will guide you into all truth. Cling to Me, I will never let you go.

Job 11:13-15 (CEV)

Surrender your heart to God, turn to Him in prayer, and give up your sins – even those you do in secret. Then you won't be ashamed; you will be confident and fearless.

Genesis 17:1-8 (NKJV)

When Abram was ninety-nine years old, the Lord appeared to Abram and said to him, "I am Almighty God; walk before Me and be blameless. And I will make My covenant between Me and you, and will multiply you exceedingly." Then Abram fell on his face, and God talked with him, saying: As for Me, behold, My covenant is with you, and you shall be a father of many nations. No longer shall your name be called Abram, but your name shall be Abraham; for I have made you a father of many nations. I will make you exceedingly fruitful; and I will make nations of you, and kings shall come from you. And I will establish My covenant between Me and you and your descendants after you in their generation, for an everlasting covenant, to be God to you and your descendants after you in the land in which you are a stranger, all the land of Canaan, as an everlasting possession; and I will be their God."

Definition of covenant: (Google)

an agreement

Taken from Wikipedia

Definition of surrender (religion):

To surrender in spirituality and religion means that a believer completely gives up his own will and subjects his thoughts, ideas, and deeds to the will and teachings of a higher power. It may also be contrasted with submission. Surrender is willful acceptance and yielding to a dominating force and their will.

Definition of cling:

To hold tightly or to stick; to refuse to stop holding

Definition of awry:

Away from the appropriate, planned, or expected course, amiss

* * *

DAY 4

Though the mountains be removed and cast into the sea, I am with you always. They would not listen... They are building their castles in the sky and will not hear My voice. I draw all man to Me but few will hear. They go their own way building their kingdoms. It is all futile.

What this world offers is temporary. It is fleeting, here today gone tomorrow. In this you will know, My peace I give to those who are willing to let go of everything and follow Me. To have a desire for Me and Me alone. I ask for complete surrender. To allow Me to do the work that needs to be done in the heart. When you hold on too tightly to the things of this world it separates you from Me. A clear conscience before Me gives you peace. Knowing that I paid the price for everything. Letting it all go to Me. It is not too difficult for Me to handle.

I created you to be whole. To live a life worth calling. It's only through Me that you truly live. Relying on Me daily to be your Guide, your Counselor. I am a Loving God. I am not harsh in My ways. I am not demanding. I only ask that your heart is prepared to accept My will for you. I am not a hard taskmaster. I offer you peace and so much more. Just be willing to come to Me with a broken heart in full surrender and I will give you that peace that passes understanding. In Me is fullness of life, joy and peace. How could you want anything less?

Psalms 46:1-2 (NKJV)

God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble. Therefore we will not fear, even though the earth be removed, and though the mountains be carried into the midst of the sea;

Philippians 4:6-7 (NKJV)

Be anxious for nothing, but in everything by prayer and supplication, with thanksgiving, let your requests be made known to God; and the peace of God, which surpasses all understanding, will guard your hearts and minds through Christ Jesus.

Taken from John MacArthur: (in part only)

"If you find your conscience polluted by this fallen world, you are not alone. According to 1 Corinthians 6:9-11, Christians just like you come out of all kinds of sinful backgrounds, some of them quite wretched, but, through the blood of Christ, God has been gracious to 'cleanse your conscience from dead works to serve the living God' (Hebrews 9:14)

"As a Christian, you have the capacity to walk before God with a clear conscience. In fact, that is your daily privilege and joy. Paul said, 'I also do my best to maintain always a blameless conscience both before God and before men' (Acts 24:16)."

Definition of supplication: (Google)

the action of asking or begging for something earnestly or humbly

* * *

Quotes taken from these authors and sources: David Padfield, GotQuestions, Wikipedia, John MacArthur


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 5

Love. The greatest of these is love. To love thy neighbor as thyself. My love for the world was poured out on the cross. A sacrifice of immeasurable love. The capacity of which no one can understand. I Am fullness of love. And they still reject Me. They want to go their own way. Looking for love in so many different places and ways. Only to find out in the end it was not true love.

Love of money, fame and fortune is sought out, desired. Putting everything, all this stuff of the world before a Holy God. As if all their stuff will make a difference for eternity. Their hearts are deceived. They go their own way and in the end, foolishness and folly. All their stuff won't get them into heaven. It is only by Me and Me alone. Humble your hearts before a Holy God and I will wash you clean.

In Me is the power to deliver every lost soul. I Am the Great I Am. Honor Me and rejoice with Me when you let go of the things of this world. I will bring you through. I will provide all that you need. Let your hearts be completely broken before Me and I will lift you up, exalt you in high places in My kingdom. So that the world may know, "I Am King of kings and Lord of lords!"

1 Corinthians 13-13 (NIV)

And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.

Matthew 22:39 (ASV)

And a second like unto it is this, Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself.

John 3:16 (NIV)

For God so loved the world that He gave His one and only Son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life.

* * *

DAY 6

In Me and through Me is life. Fullness of life. I impart My Spirit into those who call upon My Name. I deliver the lost, the brokenhearted, those in turmoil. Without Me life is unmanageable. In fullness of time I will come and set the captives free. On that Great and Marvelous day My work will be complete. I will deliver those whom I love. I Am King over all. I reign Supreme!

In a darkened world it is hard for people to hear from Me. They desperately want to make a change, change of heart. But they fear that they will not be accepted. They continue to go their own way. I Am a loving God. They don't understand My love for them. They don't want to accept it. They would rather take the easy path of life thinking it will all turn out alright in the end. They will surely find out, how wrong they have been.

I will not force Myself upon anyone. But My love is offered to all. In this you will know, My love reaches deep into the souls of man, wooing them, drawing them near to Me, but they still reject a love so Great. My love is full of compassion and mercy. It is overwhelming.

I want so desperately to reach out to all but they will not listen. Will not heed My voice. My calling out to them in the wilderness, in the desert of their lives. They long and thirst for Me but they refuse to recognize what I placed inside of them. I Am Creator of all human flesh. I designed them with a purpose in mind but they would not listen. They choose to go their own way. My heart breaks for them. There are only two choices in the world. Apart from Me, apart from My love they are lost.

Job 36:16 (NIV)

"He is wooing you from the jaws of distress to a spacious place free from restriction, to the comfort of your table laden with choice food.

Definition of wooing: (Merriam-Webster)

To seek the favor, affection, or love of, especially with a view to marriage

* * *

DAY 7

I will be your rear guard, front and back. I go before you and make your paths straight. I lead the way, come follow Me. In this you will know, I set angels before you. The steps of a righteous man are ordered and prepared by Me. I watch over you night and day. I inhabit My people. Truth and justice are found in Me. I deliver My people through the fire. I will be their song. They will rejoice when they find that I have been with them all along.

In Me and Me alone you will find the rest you need. I offer so much to get through this life. Stay in My Word hear My truths about My protection, My love. Look for My wisdom every day in My Word. Cling to what I have taught throughout the ages. Rest assured that you are standing on the Rock of My Salvation! I offer it to all if only they will listen. There is a Glorious day coming soon and very soon. Anticipate, look forward to My return. When every eye will see, every heart will bow at My coming, My return. Great and Marvelous things are in store for those who put their hope in Me! I will deliver, I will restore all that was lost in the beginning. It all belongs to Me. I Am the Great I Am! I Am Yahweh!

There is no other!

Isaiah 58:8 (NIV)

Then your light will break forth like the dawn, and your healing will quickly appear; then your righteousness will go before you, and the Glory of the Lord will be your rear guard.

Definition of rearguard: (Merriam-Webster)

A rearguard is that part of a military force that protects it from attack from the rear, either during an advance or withdrawal.

You are unrelenting in all Your ways Lord!

Definition of unrelenting: (Merriam-Webster)

1 not softening or yielding in determination: hard, stern (an unrelenting leader) 2 not letting up or weakening in vigor or pace: constant

* * *

DAY 8

I Am a jealous God! I long for My people to want a relationship with Me and Me alone. Too many go and worship at the feet of their idols. A life well lived is spending time with Me. Draw near to Me and I will draw near to you. To have a close intimate relationship with Me you have to let go of the things of this world. Nothing is more important than Me.

Through Me and Me alone is Life. A life more abundant than you will ever know. Apart from Me you go your own way unsatisfied. You find fear, resentment and shame when you don't fully give yourself to Me in full worship and honor. I Am a Holy God. I deserve respect and honor. It is only by the shedding of My Blood you can be saved and truly live the life you were meant for. Don't waste your life or your time on worthless idols. Put it all before Me and I will deliver your from the desire, from the stranglehold it has on your life. I will set you free. Rest in Me the True and Faithful One. I Am God and King! Sovereign over all!

Romans 1:21 -25

Because, although they knew God, they did not glorify Him as God, nor were thankful, but became futile in their thoughts, and their foolish hearts were darkened. Professing to be wise, they became fools, and changed the glory of the incorruptible God into an image made like incorruptible man – and birds and four-footed animals and creeping things. Therefore God also gave them up to uncleanness, in the lusts of their hearts, to dishonor their bodies among themselves, who exchanged the truth of God for the lie, and worshiped and served the creature rather than the Creator, who is blessed forever. Amen.

Definition of stranglehold: (Merriam-Webster)

A force, influence or action that restricts or suppresses freedom or progress.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 9

In Me and Me alone you find rest, true rest. Rest for your soul. You become weary and overburdened by the things of this world. You are in the world but not of the world. So many things vie for your time and energy. By staying in My Word by staying close to Me in prayer and communion I give your body what it needs to sustain you through your day. Remember I am the Bread of Life. It is only through Me that you can fully rest.

I give My peace that surpasses all understanding. It is by the works of My hands that you are formed, created. I know you better than you know yourself. I breathe My life into you and you are refreshed. Strength for the day, hope and peace for tomorrow. In the times to come I will be your strength. When you are weak, I am strong. I will make and keep you whole, refreshed.

Just as I was with the Israelites in the wilderness, I am with you. Providing all that you are in need of. I am your Provider, your Guide. It is through Me that you will find your way to My Glory. Rest in Me. Put all your hope, faith and love in Me. I will never leave you, never forsake you. You are a child of The Living God!

Matthew 11:28-30 (NIV)

"Come to Me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. Take My yoke upon you and learn from Me, for I am gentle and humble in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For My yoke is easy and My burden is light."

Philippians 4:6-7 (NKJV)

Be anxious for nothing, but in everything by prayer and supplication, with thanksgiving, let your requests be made known to God; and the peace of God, which surpasses all understanding, will guard your hearts and minds through Christ Jesus.

Exodus 16:1-36 (NIV)

Manna and Quail

The whole Israelite community set out from Elim and came to the Desert of Sin, which is between Elim and Sinai, on the the fifteenth day of the second month after they had come out of Egypt. In the desert the whole community grumbled against Moses and Aaron. The Israelites said to them, "If only we had died by the Lord's hand in Egypt! There we sat around pots of meat and ate all the food we wanted, but you have brought us out into this desert to starve this entire assembly to death." Then the Lord said to Moses, "I will rain down bread from heaven for you. The people are to go out each day and gather enough for that day. In this way I will test them and see whether they follow My instructions. On the sixth day they are to prepare what they bring in, and that is to be twice as much as they gather on the other days." So Moses and Aaron said to all the Israelites, "In the evening you will know that it was the Lord who brought you out of Egypt, and in the morning you will see the Glory of the Lord, because He has heard your grumbling against Him. Who are we, that you should grumble against us?" Moses also said, "You will know that it was the Lord when He gives you meat to eat in the evening and all the bread you want in the morning, because He has heard your grumbling against Him. Who are we? You are not grumbling against us, but against the Lord."

Then Moses told Aaron, "Say to the entire Israelite community, 'Come before the Lord, for He has heard your grumbling.' " While Aaron was speaking to the whole Israelite community, they looked toward the desert, and there was the Glory of the Lord appearing in the cloud.

The Lord said to Moses, "I have heard the grumbling of the Israelites. Tell them, 'At twilight you will eat meat, and in the morning you will be filled with bread. Then you will know that I am the Lord your God.' "

That evening quail came and covered the camp, and in the morning there was a layer of dew around the camp. When the dew was gone, thin flakes like frost on the ground appeared on the desert floor. When the Israelites saw it, they said to each other, "What is it?" For they did not know what it was.

Moses said to them, "It is the bread the Lord has given you to eat. This is what the Lord has commanded: 'Everyone is to gather as much as they need. Take an omer for each person you have in your tent.' "

The Israelites did as they were told; some gathered much, some little. And when they measured it by the omer the one who gathered much did not have too much, and the one who gathered little did not have too little. Everyone had gathered just as much as they needed.

Then Moses said to them, "No one is to keep any of it until morning." However, some of them paid no attention to Moses; they kept part of it until morning, but it was full of maggots and began to smell. So Moses was angry with them.

Each morning everyone gathered as much as they needed, and when the sun grew hot, it melted away. On the sixth day, they gathered twice as much-two omers for each person-and the leaders of the community came and reported this to Moses. He said to them, "This is what the Lord commanded: 'Tomorrow is to be a day of Sabbath rest, a Holy Sabbath to the Lord. So bake what you want to bake and boil what you want to boil. Save whatever is left and keep it until morning.' " So they saved it until morning, as Moses commanded, and it did not stink or get maggots in it.

"Eat it today," Moses said, "because today is a Sabbath to the Lord. You will not find any of it on the ground today. Six days you are to gather it, but on the seventh day, the Sabbath, there will not be any."

Nevertheless, some of the people went out on the seventh day to gather it, but they found none. Then the Lord said to Moses, "How long will you refuse to keep My commands and My instructions? Bear in mind that the Lord has given you the Sabbath; that is why on the sixth day He gives you bread for two days. Everyone is to stay where they are on the seventh day; no one is to go out." So the people rested on the seventh day.

The people of Israel called the bread manna. It was like coriander seed and tasted like wafers made with honey. Moses said, "This is what the Lord has commanded: 'Take an omer of manna and keep it for the generations to come, so they can see the bread I gave you to eat in the wilderness when I brought you out of Egypt."

So Moses said to Aaron, "Take a jar and put an omer of manna in it. Then place it before the Lord to be kept for the generations to come."

As the Lord commanded Moses, Aaron put the manna with the tablets of the covenant law, so that it might be preserved. The Israelites ate manna forty years, until they came to a land that was settled; they ate manna until they reached the border of Canaan.

(An omer is one-tenth of an ephah.)

Definition of vie: (Google)

compete eagerly with someone in order to do or achieve something

Definition of communion: (Google)

the sharing or exchanging of intimate thoughts and feelings, especially when the exchange is on a mental or spiritual level

* * *

DAY 10

I am the Light of the World. I shine as the noonday. Darkness is all around you, around everyone. There is no escaping it while on earth. But I bring you peace as you sojourn on through your journey, your walk of life. My Light inside of you shines forth into the darkened world. Let your light so shine before man that all will see Me in you. This is why I came, to make it possible to impart My Spirit into the lives of those I love.

It is a mystery to those who are in the world. They do not understand My ways. They allow Satan to take over their minds. They become foolish in their hearts. They believe his lies and the Truth is no longer in them. It is the way of the world. I came to bring a better way.

I made it possible for every lost soul to have an eternity with Me. I Am the Way, the Truth and the Life. No one comes to the Father except through Me. My boldness in you will outshine the darkness. It is by My will that you go forth into this darkened world to accomplish what I have set into motion.

I will be with you always unto the end of time as you know it. I will deliver. I will accomplish My plan for all of mankind. It is by Me that life goes on, continues in motion, but there will come a day when all things will cease. It will come to an end, Satan and his destructive ways will exist no more.

John 8:12 (NKJV)

Then Jesus spoke to them again, saying, "I am the light of the world. He who follows Me shall not walk in the darkness, but have the light of life."

Matthew 5:14 (NKJV)

"You are the light of the world. A city that is set on a hill cannot be hidden."

Definition of sojourn: (Google)

A temporary stay

Definition of boldness: (Google)

Not hesitating or fearful in the face of actual or possible danger or rebuff; courageous and daring: a bold hero

* * *

DAY 11

Wherever you go I will lead you and guide you. I am King of kings and Lord of lords! I am the Great I Am! Nothing is too difficult for Me. I will deliver you through the fire. In this world there is no peace. But My peace I give freely to those whom I love. It is only through Me do you find true peace. It is only My Presence in you making you alive to Me.

Too many people do not understand or accept that they are a soul being. They put too much stock in their bodies. These tents that I place you in. They are worried and consumed with how they look. These bodies are decaying and dying. In the end I will lift up your bodies. They will be resurrected to new life.

As you approach My throne, I lift you up in spirit and truth. I refresh your soul. I make you more alive to Me. Even when you are in pain and sorrow, when your body is hurting, when it doesn't function as it should, when you are at the point of death, I raise you up. I Am the Resurrection and Life! It is only through Me that you truly live.

2 Corinthians 5:17 (ESV)

Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation. The old has passed away; behold, the new has come.

1 Corinthians 6:19 (ESV)

Or do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit within you, whom you have from God? You are not your own,

Ephesians 2:6 (ESV)

And raised us up with Him and seated us with Him in the heavenly places in Christ Jesus,

Definition of stock: (Merriam-Webster)

1 an estimate or evaluation of something 2 the estimation in which someone or something is held 3 confidence or faith placed in someone or something

* * *

DAY 12

In this you may glory, "I am above all!" I was raised from the dead. I am the First and the Last. I am the Beginning and the End. Only through Me will you be raised from the dead. I give life and life more abundant. It all belongs to Me. I paid the price for all of humanity. No one comes to the Father except through Me. I Am the Great I Am! Glory in Who I Am. I will deliver, I will redeem every lost soul who cries out to Me. Who accepts Me as Abba Father. I will receive the Glory that is mine.

In the hearts of man there is stubbornness. They want to go their own way. Seeking after their own gods. Bowing down to idols of their own making. Looking for answers from man-made images. Hoping to find truth. Truth is found only through Me.

They may go their own way it is their choice, but in the end there will be great sorrow. For tomorrow will come like a thief in the night when no one is expecting it. Make ready your hearts for the coming of a King! A mighty King the only One True King! I am that King! Be ready for My return! I will come quickly!

John 1:12-13 (NKJV)

But as many as received Him, to them He gave the right to become children of God, to those who believe in His Name: who were born, not of blood, nor of the will of the flesh, nor of the will of man, but of God.

Taken from GotQuestions: (in part only)

The word Abba is an Aramic word that would most closely be translated as "Daddy". While most people, at least those who do not irrationally deny the existence of God, would claim that all are "children of God," the Bible reveals quite a different truth. We are all His creations and under His authority and Lordship and will all be judged by Him, but being a child of God and having the right to truly call Him "Abba Father" is something that only born-again Christians are able to do.


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 13

I impart My Spirit into those who love God. I am the Way the Truth and the Life. In stillness and quietness you will hear My voice. I give you My peace. Cling to Me, to My love for you.

Do not give into fear, doubt and irrational thoughts and behaviors. I am here for you. I will never leave you, never forsake you. You are a child of the Most High, the Living God. I know your struggles deep within. I know the hearts of man. I am the Creator of all. In Me and through Me alone is abundant life.

I give freely to those who ask for My wisdom, My knowledge. I do not hold back Myself from anyone who draws near to Me. Those who search for Me, will find Me. I am closer than a brother. The hearts of man struggle to find truth. They look for it in so many places instead of putting their hope and faith in their Creator. I formed man out of the dust of the earth. I breathed My breath of life into his lungs. It is only by Me that life continues.

I know the times and the hour. I have a purpose and a plan for all mankind. It is through My Spirit that I reveal the mysteries of God. It is by My power that the world goes on. In this you may know, it is by the works of My hands that life is sustained here on earth and for the times to come. Man thinks he has control but foolishness is wrapped up in the hearts of man. There will come a day when I will reveal Myself to all. Be prepared for My return. Let your hearts be open before Me so that I can do the necessary changes. I am a Holy God! I will have no other gods before Me! In truthfulness I establish My precepts.

John 14:6 (NKJV)

Jesus said to him, "I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through Me."

Isaiah 55:6-12 (NKJV)

Seek the Lord while He may be found, call upon Him while He is near. Let the wicked forsake his way, and the unrighteous man his thoughts; let him return to the Lord, and He will have mercy on him; and to our God, for He will abundantly pardon. "For my thoughts are not your thoughts, nor are your ways My ways," says the Lord. "For as the heavens are higher than the earth, so are My ways higher than your ways, and My thoughts than your thoughts. For as the rain comes down , and the snow from heaven, and do not return there, but water the earth, and make it bring forth and bud, that it may give seed to the sower and bread to the eater, so shall My Word be that goes forth from My mouth; it shall not return to Me void, but it shall accomplish what I please, and it shall prosper in the thing for which I sent it. For you shall go out with joy, and be led out with peace; the mountains and the hills shall break forth into singing before you, and all the trees of the field shall clap their hands."

Definition of precept: (Merriam-Webster)

A commandment or direction given as a rule of action or conduct

* * *

DAY 14

I am teaching you a new thing. In this you may know, "I go before you in all Truths!" It is by My Spirit that I lead and guide you. Apart from Me you can do nothing. Humble yourself before a Holy God.

Too many of My people do not understand My Power, My Authority. They go about their busy lives never stopping to give Me praise or respect. Not even thankful for the breath I give them. This should not be. I am due honor and reverence. It is only by Me that this world continues! I Am the Great I Am! Love and Honor is what I deserve.

I Am a Holy God who gave Myself so that you may be saved. Please stop and ponder this fact. Without Me you are lost. It is only by My stripes, by My death that you can enter into eternal rest. My Blood paid the price for every sin you commit or have committed. I poured out My Blood for you so that you may be able to come to Me and be with Me for all eternity. I Am the sacrificial Lamb! I was offered up for you and My Father accepted My sacrifice. When He sees you, He sees Me in you. My Blood washing away every last sin making you clean so that you may be able to enter into the Holy of Holies.

No more burdens, no more shame for I paid the price for it all. The Old Covenant has passed away behold the New. It is only by the Name of Jesus that you must be saved. There is no other way. Accept My love and forgiveness for you. And walk a walk that was worth dying for.

Isaiah 48:17-18 (NKJV)

Thus says the Lord, your Redeemer, The Holy One of Israel: "I am the Lord your God, Who teaches you to profit, Who leads you by the way you should go. Oh, that you had heeded My commandments! Then your peace would have been like a river, and your righteousness like the waves of the sea.

Psalms 99:9 (NKJV)

Exalt the Lord our God, and worship at His holy hill; For the Lord our God is Holy.

What are the Old and New Covenants?

By Richard Anthony (in part only)

"...All that the Lord hath spoken we will do" (Exodus 19:8) Were they able to keep that promise? In spite of their repeated assurances, they miserably broke their word before Moses could even get off the mountain with the tables of stone. Do we begin to see where the poor promises lay in the Old Covenant? God is reported as "finding fault with them."

(Hebrews 8:8) He said, "Because they continued not in my covenant... I regarded them not." (Verse 9).

The blame is placed squarely upon the human side of the mutual pact. Not God's side, not God's law. Thus, we can see exactly why Paul wrote as he did about this Old Covenant in Hebrews 8. It did gender to bondage, it proved faulty, and had poor promises, and vanished away – all because the people failed to obey their part of the agreement. Putting all these things together we can see why a new covenant was desperately needed, which would have better promises.

How were the New Covenant promises better? Because God made them, and they guaranteed successful obedience through His strength alone (Hebrews 8:10-12). How was the New Covenant ratified? In the same manner that the Old was confirmed – by the shedding of blood. But instead of an ox having to shed its blood, the sinless Son of God would provide the blood of sprinkling (Hebrews 13:20, 21).

Definition of holy: (The Free Dictionary)

Belonging to, derived from, or associated with a divine power; sacred

Definition of exalt: (Merriam-Webster)

To raise in rank, power, or character :to elevate by praise or in estimation :glorify

Definition of reverence: (Merriam-Webster)

Deep respect for someone or something

* * *

DAY 15

Now unto us a Child was born, to save us. He is King of kings and Lord of lords! Too many people have a hard time accepting this Truth. They either don't want to believe they need to be saved or think it is made up, a fantasy, too hard to believe. But I came into the world to save those who would believe in Me.

I am full of love and compassion. My heart breaks for those who will not believe. They are determined to go their own way. It is only by My Spirit leading to Truth. In choosing the lie you follow the father of all lies, the deceiver. In all this you may marvel. There are only two choices Truth or lie. Oh that you would choose Life! The only other choice is death. Apart from Me you can do nothing. Please choose Life that you may live!

I have had a plan from the beginning of time. To bring My people out of the bondage and sin they were born into, I made the way possible. Come to Me and live for all eternity. Resting in Me will bring you peace, joy and salvation. I am the Savior of the world! Please believe the Truth.

Give Me a chance to show you My love. I am a loving God. I am Abba Father, your Daddy. I will rescue you from yourself, from the sins of the world. It is only by Me, by My Blood. I shed Myself for you on the cross. I died for you. Come to Me all who are weary, all who are burdened and I will give you rest. My heart breaks for you. My heart was pierced for you on the cross. I paid the price. It is only by Me. I am your Savior. Please believe.

Psalms 103:2-4 (ESV)

Bless the Lord, O my soul, and forget not all his benefits, who forgives all your iniquity, who heals all your diseases, who redeems your life from the pit, who crowns you with steadfast love and mercy.

1 Corinthians 13:7 (ESV)

Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

John 3:16 (ESV)

"For God so loved the world, that He gave His only Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have eternal life.

Romans 6:23 (ESV)

For the wages of sin is death, but the free gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord.

Psalms 37:5 (ESV)

Commit your way to the Lord; trust in Him and He will act

John 15:5 (ESV)

I am the vine; you are the branches. Whoever abides in Me and I in him, he it is that bears much fruit, for apart from Me you can do nothing.

What does it mean that God is our Abba Father?

From GotQuestions . org

The word Abba is an Aramic word that would most closely be translated as "Daddy." It was a common term that young children would use to address their father. It signifies the close, intimate relationship of a father to his child, as well as the childlike trust that a young child puts in his "daddy."

Definition of marvel: (Merriam-Webster)

1 to become filled with surprise, wonder, or amazed curiosity 2 to feel astonishment or perplexity at or about

Definition of perplexity: (Google)

inability to deal with or understand something complicated or unaccountable

* * *

DAY 16

In this you will know, "I am The Great I Am!" I deliver My people from bondage, I set them free to live a life honoring and worshiping Me. I heal. I make new. I restore life. I bring back the dead. I make those alive to Me who were once dead.

It is a great and marvelous thing to be made whole again, to be washed by My Blood. Do not try to take credit for anything. It is by My choosing, the blessings of mankind. I know the hearts of those whom I bless. It is only by My doing that you are delivered from the fires of hell. I paid the price. Honor Me with a pure heart.

It's not about you but about Me and what I went through on a cross. You do not comprehend the extent to which that cost Me. The movies barely touch on what I actually went through. I paid the price for all of humanity. It is by My Blood alone that you can be saved. I was the Martyr for the entire universe. You cannot even begin to fathom the cost of humanity.

They do not understand My love for them. They reject a Gracious God who is full of compassion. My love extends the universe. In this you may know, "I Am the Greatest Love Story ever told!"

Revelation 19:1-2 (NKJV)

After these things I heard a loud voice of a great multitude in heaven, saying, "Alleluia! Salvation and glory and honor and power belong to the Lord our God! For true and righteous are His judgements,

Revelation 19:7 (NKJV)

Let us be glad and rejoice and give Him glory, for the marriage of the Lamb has come, and His wife has made herself ready."

Revelation 19:9 (NKJV)

Then he said to me, "Write: 'Blessed are those who are called to the marriage supper of the Lamb!' "

and he said to me, "These are the true sayings of God."

ll Corinthians 11:2 (NKJV)

For I am jealous for you with godly jealousy. For I have betrothed you to one husband, that I may present you as a chaste virgin to Christ.

Matthew 25:6 (NKJV)

"And at midnight a cry was heard: 'Behold, the Bridegroom is coming; go out to meet Him!'

Definition of gracious: (yourdictionary .com)

Being kind, thoughtful and aware of others

Definition of compassion: (thefreedictionary .com)

Deep awareness of the suffering of another accompanied by the wish to relieve it

* * *

Quotes taken from this author and other source: Richard Anthony and GotQuestions . org


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 17

Your future belongs to Me. Everything about your life belongs to Me. I am the Creator of the universe. Everything in the universe, including you belongs to Me. You are the clay, I am the Potter. Give it all to Me, it all belongs to Me anyway. Stop struggling in strife trying to hold onto what does not belong to you. Give it all to Me, I will take care of it for you.

Rest and relax in My Presence, My Power. I delight in you. Just as you feel when you hold your newborn for the first time and are amazed by the fact this little baby was created in you, I feel the same way for you. I am your Creator! I delight in My creation. It all belongs to Me! I Am Creator God!

It is only by the works of My hands. Stop trying to take credit for the things I did, that I set in motion. Every moment of every life belongs to Me. Whether you or they believe this or not, it is the Truth. Let this speak into your soul, I am God, you are not. Stop trying to be in control of your life, it belongs to Me. I am a Holy God. Have reverence for the One who created you. In this you will know, "My Great Love for you."

Psalms 19:1-2 (ESV)

The heavens declare the glory of God, and the sky above proclaims His handiwork. Day to day pours out speech, and night to night reveals knowledge.

Psalms 104:24 (NKJV)

O Lord, how manifold are Your works! In wisdom You have made them all. The earth is full of Your possessions-

Job 38:4-7 (NKJV)

"Where were you when I laid the foundations of the earth? Tell Me, if you have understanding. Who determined its measurements? Surely you know! Or who stretched the line upon it? To what were it's foundations fastened? Or who laid its cornerstone, when the morning stars sang together, and all the sons of God shouted for joy?

Definition of manifold: (dictionary . reference .com) having numerous different parts, elements, features, forms, etc.

Definition of strife: (KJV Dictionary Definition) 1 Exertion or contention for superiority; contest of emulation, either by intellectual or physical efforts. Strife may be carried on between students or between mechanics 2 Contention in anger or enmity; contest; struggle for victory; quarrel or war

* * *

DAY 18

It is by My Word which you must be saved. My Word goes forth and brings life, brings forgiveness. My Word is alive. It is full of compassion, full of love, full of wisdom. Everything you need in life is found in My Word.

Great Truths deliver you from bondage, from sin, from Satan who wants to deceive the world but he also wants to deceive those who belong to Me. Truths are written on your heart, you get them down into your soul when you study My Word. When you are diligently seeking Me. When you want desperately to hear from Me. I speak through My Word. Too many people do not take the time to seek Me continually. My Word cannot come alive to them if they do not do their part. If you want to know Me, you have to be in My Word daily. You cannot just go to church, hear a few sermons and then still expect to have fullness of life if you are leaving out the most important part of your faith walk, My Word.

Mary was at My feet soaking up My Word while Martha was busy with preparations. It's important to do all the small things of life, but without a commitment to My Word you fall short. My heart's desire is that you know Me personally. I want a relationship with you. You will not know Me intimately without My Word. It is Alive! It is your tool against the things of the world that come against you to harm you. Speak My Word and it will flee.

There is healing, restoration, joy, compassion, love, grace, mercy, abounding favor, warmth, direction, guidance, all things that you need to continue your walk with Me. My Word I leave with you for all time, for all eternity. Go forth and be strong and courageous in My Word! I will deliver you through the fires of this life!

Luke 10:38-42 (NIV)

At the Home of Mary and Martha

As Jesus and His disciples were on their way, He came to a village where a woman named Martha opened her home to Him. She had a sister called Mary, who sat at the Lord's feet listening to what He said. But Martha was distracted by all the preparations that had to be made. She came to Him and asked, "Lord, don't you care that my sister has left me to do the work by myself? Tell her to help me!"

"Martha, Martha," the Lord answered, "you are worried and upset about many things, but few things are needed-or indeed only one. Mary has chosen what is better, and it will not be taken away from her."

Hebrews 4:10 (NIV)

For the Word of God is alive and active. Sharper than any double-edged sword, it penetrates even to dividing soul and spirit, joints and marrow; it judges the thoughts and attitudes of the heart.

Ephesians 6:17 (NIV)

Take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the Word of God.

Joshua 1:9 (NIV)

Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged, for the Lord your God goes with you; He will never leave you nor forsake you."

Deuteronomy 31:6 (NIV)

Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the Lord your God goes with you; He will never leave you nor forsake you."

John 1:1 (KJV)

In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God.

* * *

DAY 19

In this you will know, "I Am Truth!" In Me there is no lie. Many are deceived, many are taken. I came to bring life and life more abundant. It is only by Me that you are saved. It is by the works of My hands that salvation is kept. Trusting in Me and Me alone will bring you to the place of salvation.

Rest in Me and you will be delivered from the snare of Satan. He is the deceiver, the father of all lies. There is only one way by which a man must be saved and it is by Me and Me alone. I came into the world to bring back the lost, the dying. Those who are caught up in the deceptions of the world. Hold onto My Truths, My Word and I will deliver you.

Acts 4:12 (NKJV)

Nor is there salvation in any other, for there is no other name in heaven given among men by which we must be saved."

John 14:6 (NKJV)

Jesus said to him, "I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through Me.

John 10:10 (NKJV)

The thief does not come except to steal, and to kill, and to destroy. I have come that they may have life, and that they may have it more abundantly.

John 8:44 (NKJV)

You are of your father the devil, and the desires of your father you want to do. He was a murderer from the beginning, and does not stand in the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he speaks a lie, he speaks from his own resources, for he is a liar and the father of it.

John 3:18 (NKJV)

"He who believes in Him is not condemned; but he who does not believe is condemned; but he who does not believe is condemned already, because has has not believed in the Name of the only begotten Son of God.

Galatians 5:24 (NKJV)

And those who are Christ's have crucified the flesh with its passions and desires.

* * *

DAY 20

In all this, you will know, "My Great Love for you!" My love expands the universe. How deep, how wide is My love for you, for all of mankind. I went to great lengths to save My people. I will judge the nations for their lack of honoring Me. They have despised their King, their Maker, their Creator. It is only through Me and My great love that you may be saved. Saved from a world in which there is no hope, no peace, no understanding. A world deprived of My love. To know the riches of My love is a gift.

I am full of mercy and compassion. My heart breaks and yearns for all to come to Me, but they would not. In earnestness I deliver the lost, the dying, the hopeless. Those who call on My Name will break free from their bondage. I have made a way. I have a plan and a purpose. It is only through Me, that the world can be saved. "I am the Great I Am!"

Ephesians 3:18 (NLT)

And may you have the power to understand, as all God's people should, how wide, how long, how high, and how deep His love is.

Ephesians 3:14-20 (NKJV)

Appreciation of the Mystery

For this reason I bow my knees to the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, from whom the whole family in heaven and earth is named, that He would grant you, according to the riches of His glory, to be strengthened with might through His Spirit in the inner man, that Christ may dwell in your hearts through faith; that you, being rooted and grounded in love, may be able to comprehend with all the saints what is the width and length and depth and height-to know the love of Christ which passes knowledge; that you may be filled with all the fullness of God. Now to Him Who is able to do exceedingly abundantly above all that we ask or think, according to the power that works in us, to Him be glory in the church by Christ Jesus to all generations, forever and ever. Amen

Definition of despised: (dictionary .com) To regard with contempt, distaste, disgust, or disdain; scorn, loathe

Definition of earnestness: (dictionary .com) Serious in intention, purpose, or effort; sincerely zealous

Definition of deprived: (Google) 1 suffering a severe and damaging lack of basic material and cultural benefits 2 (of a person) suffering a lack of a specified benefit that is considered important


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 21

I, in My Greatness, look down upon the earth and search for hearts that are willing to obey a Holy God in reverence and respect. Too few people realize the magnitude to which I Am Holy. They have flippant attitudes towards Me. When they partake of Me, their hearts are far from Me.

Do not judge another, but your own heart. For I know the hearts of man. When they seek after Me with a clear conscience then I will answer them from heaven. I will be their Guide. I will deliver the lost, but their hearts need to be broken before a Holy God.

It's not about what I can do for you, nothing is impossible for Me. It's about the condition of the heart. Are you seeking Me in spirit and truth or are you self-seeking, just looking for Me to give you something? Search your heart, your motives, are you looking for a sign?

When your heart is full of worship and adoration for Me, then I can and will do the work necessary to bring you to the place I want you to be. The place that I planned and purposed for you. I place desires and gifts in you. I set into motion My plans for each life but it is up to you to follow Me and My plans for you.

I will not force Myself upon anyone, it is your choice to trust Me completely to guide you in the way you should go. I bring you out of the wilderness of your lives and set you upon the Rock of My Salvation. You are destined for purpose. I have great and mighty things in store for everyone, if only they would give themselves completely to Me. Holding nothing back. Honoring Me for Who I Am. Stop and ponder this: I Am the Great I Am, I Am the Creator of the universe, everything in it belongs to Me!

Do not set yourself up on a pedestal and think to highly of yourself. Humble yourself before a Mighty King and worship Me and Me alone! I will not have any other gods before Me. I am a Holy, just God. In Me and through Me is Life itself.

Exodus 20:3 (NKJV)

"You shall have no other gods before Me.

Genesis 1:1 (NKJV)

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.

Nehemiah 9:6 (NKJV)

You alone are the Lord; You have made heaven, the heaven of heavens, with all their host, the earth and everything in it, the seas and all that is in them, and You preserve them all. The host of heaven worships You.

Isaiah 40:28 (NKJV)

Have you not known? Have you not heard? The everlasting God, the Lord, the Creator of the ends of the earth, neither faints nor is weary. His understanding is unsearchable.

Hebrews 13:20-21 (NKJV)

Now may the God of peace who brought up our Lord Jesus from the dead, that great Shepherd of the sheep, through the blood of the everlasting covenant, make you complete in every good work to do His will, working in you what is well pleasing in His sight, through Jesus Christ, to whom be glory forever and ever. Amen

A study on the meaning of a clear conscience: A Clear Conscience by Ray C. Stedman .org (in part only)

The cross is God's way of saying there is nothing in us worth saving at all, apart from Christ—no salvageable content whatsoever. He takes us as we are, men and women apart from Christ, and he says, "There is nothing you can do for me, not one thing." For when Christ became what we are, when he was "made sin for us" (2 Corinthians 5:21), God passed sentence upon Him, and put him to death. This is God's eloquent way of saying to us, "There is nothing to please me in yourself; there is not a thing you can do by your own effort that is worth a thing." All that we can ever be, without Christ, is totally set aside. Death eliminates us, wipes us out.

That is why our activity does not improve our relationship with him in the least degree. It does not make us any more acceptable, even though it is activity for him. See what this does to our human pride. It cuts the ground right out from under us.

Who has not heard Christians talking in such a way as to give the impression that the greatest thing that ever happened to God was the day he found them. But we are not indispensable to him; He is indispensable to us. And the great truth to which this brings us is: If we become bankrupt to do anything for God, we are then able to receive everything from him. That is what he wants us to see.

Definition of flippant: (Google) Not showing a serious or respectful attitude.

Definition of indispensable: (thefreedictionary .com) absolutely necessary; essential

* * *

DAY 22

In Me you will find hope, peace and strength to carry on. You are placed in a tumultuous world. Everything around you is out of control, there is no peace in a fallen world. But I came to bring life and life more abundant. In Me and Me alone, will you be able to move forward to the place I want you to be.

To fulfill your calling is the greatest goal of your life. To be My hands and feet, to show the world My love. It is a great honor to be able to tell the world they have a Savior. Rest assure that when you share My love you are in My will. Doing what I have called My people to do. Share the love of Christ. Whatever that looks like in your situation, in your walk through life, that is your calling. Sharing My love with a lost, hurting, dying world. Without Me they are lost for all eternity. They need to know My love and to accept the fact that a Holy God cares about them and loves them deeply.

Times are changing. The pendulum has swung. Time is running short and My people need to be about the business of winning back lost souls from the dead. They need to be made alive to Me. If only they will listen, I will guide them into all truths. I will establish My plans for them. I will never let them go.

My peace I leave with you. My Spirit indwells inside those who will accept Me. I impart Myself to give you the strength you need. The guidance you are in search of is available through My Spirit. I will never leave you, never forsake you. I indwell inside of you.

John 14:15-18 (NKJV)

"If you love Me, keep My commandments. And I will pray the Father, and He will give you another Helper, that He may abide with you forever-the Spirit of truth, whom the world cannot receive, because it neither sees Him nor knows Him; but you know Him, for He dwells with you and will be in you. I will not leave you orphans; I will come to you.

John 14:23 (NKJV)

Jesus answered and said to him, "If anyone loves Me, he will keep My word; and My Father will love him, and We will come to him and make Our home with him.

John 14:25-27 (NKJV)

The Gift of His Peace

"These things I have spoken to you while being present with you. But the Helper, the Holy Spirit, whom the Father will send in My name, He will teach you all things, and bring to your remembrance all things that I said to you. Peace I leave with you, My peace I give you; not as the world gives do I give to you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid.

John 6:37 (NKJV)

All that the Father gives Me will come to Me, and the one who comes to Me I will by no means cast out.

"The pendulum has swung":

Definition of pendulum: (Google) (noun) a body so suspended from a fixed point as to move to and fro by the action of gravity and acquired momentum

City-Data .com

There's a, perhaps you can say, an idiom or figure of speech, that I encounter every once in a while in articles, the phrase "the pendulum swung in the other way, or direction" as meaning the attitudes/patterns of a society or the world reversing direction as the times change

Holiness

By J.C. Ryle (in part only)

The existence of this plague of unbelief must not surprise us for a moment. It is only an old enemy in a new dress, an old disease in a new form. Since the day Adam and Eve fell, the devil has never ceased to tempt men not to believe God, and has said, directly or indirectly, "Ye shall not die even if you do not believe." In latter days especially we have warrant of Scripture for expecting an abundant crop of unbelief:-"When the Son of Man cometh, shall He find faith on the earth?"-"There shall come in the last days scoffers." (Luke 18:8; 2 Timothy 3:13; 2 Peter 3:3) Here in England skepticism is that natural rebound from semi-popery and superstition, which many wise men have long predicted and expected. It is precisely that swing of the pendulum which far-sighted students of human nature looked for; and it has come.

Luke 18:8 (NKJV)

I tell you that He will avenge them speedily. Nevertheless, when the Son of Man comes, will He really find faith on the earth?"

2 Timothy 1:13 (NKJV)

Hold fast the pattern of sound words which you have heard from me, in faith and love which are in Christ Jesus.

2 Timothy 3:13 (NKJV)

But evil men and impostors will grow worse and worse, deceiving and being deceived.

2 Peter 3:3-4 (NKJV)

Knowing this first: that scoffers will come in the last days, walking according to their own lusts, and saying, "Where is the promise of His coming? For since the fathers fell asleep, all things continue as they were from the beginning of creation."

Definition of far-sighted: (Google) having imagination or foresight

Definition of tumultuous: (vocabulary .com) The adjective tumultuous means "disruptive," "troubled," "disorderly," or "turbulent."

* * *

DAY 23

Do not fear, for I am with you always. I go before you in Truth and Justice. The weapons of My warfare are your strength. Trust in Me to deliver you through the fires. I will be with you always. I will never leave you, never forsake you. I am your Guide, your Deliverer. In Me is justice for My people. I make a way for you to come to Me in peace, for restoration and rest. I will deliver you. Put your hope and faith in the Only One True God. For He will not put you to shame.

You will be tested through the fire but with My help you will find the courage you need. This life on earth, this journey, is not meant to be easy. You need to be aware of your great need for Me. If you don't have a need for a Savior then you stand alone against the wiles of the devil. He will attack you and be victorious over you. You will succumb to his ways and be lost forever.

Don't give into pride and arrogance, these attitudes keep you far from Me. I want to protect you and deliver you but your heart has to be right before a Holy God. Please understand the magnitude of this. I Am Creator of everything! You are but a small fraction of My creation but you are My greatest love!

I created you to have relationship with Me. A relationship that will stand the test of time. My love for you expands the universe. There is no other love like my love.

Rest assure that I will deliver you. I will keep you in the palm of My hand. I will comfort you. I will keep you in the shadow of My wing. You belong to Me, My people. I died for you and rose from the dead, alive forevermore! I defeated the grave, death is no more for those who will trust in Me and what I did for you, for all of mankind on the cross. It is My gift for you. I held nothing back. For your deliverance I gave My all, the best of Me for your eternity, for your salvation. I am the Savior of the World!

Ephesians 6:10-18 (NKJV)

The Whole Armor of God

Finally, my brethren, be strong in the Lord and in the power of His might. Put on the whole armor of God, that you may be able to stand against the wiles of the devil. For we do not wrestle against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this age, against spiritual hosts of wickedness in the heavenly places. Therefore take up the whole armor of God, that you may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand. Stand therefore, having girded your waist with truth, having put on the breastplate of righteousness, and having shod your feet with the preparation of the gospel of peace; above all, taking the shield of faith with which you will be able to quench all the fiery darts of the wicked one. And take the helmet of salvation, and the sword of the Spirit which is the Word of God; praying always with all prayer and supplication in the Spirit, being watchful to this end with all perseverance and supplication for all the saints-

1 Peter 5:8 (NKJV)

Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil walks about like a roaring lion, seeking whom he may devour

Taken from Victory Over the Darkness

By Neil T. Anderson (in part only)

We have already discovered that the Christian's spiritual identity is founded on the biblical truth that we are saints who sin, not sinners. Because of God's grace and our faith in Christ, we have been born again, we are spiritually alive and we enjoy spiritual union with God as Adam and Eve did before the Fall.

What are Christian saints according to the Bible?

Taken from GotQuestions .org

The word "saint" comes from the Greek word hagios, which means "consecrated to God, holy, sacred, pious."...The idea of the word "saints" is a group of people set apart for the Lord and His kingdom.

Definition of wile: (Google) plural noun wiles Devious or cunning stratagems employed in manipulating or persuading someone to do what one wants

Definition of succumb: (Google) Fail to resist (pressure, temptation, or some other negative force)

* * *

DAY 24

My child, your heart breaks for the hurting people of the world. "But joy comes in the morning"..this passage is about hope. Hope that I place into the lost, the hurting, the dying. People who are on their way to hell, find out there is hope. Hope in Me and My cross. I paid it all on a cross of My choosing. I laid down My life so I could raise you up. In Me and Me alone there is hope. A hope full of promise. A hope for all eternity.

Just a glimpse of heaven will give you hope for tomorrow to carry on while you go through this life. This life that is full of sorrow, struggles, pain and shame. A fallen world that desperately needs Me. Too much foolish pride keep people back from Me, even those who claim to be Christians. They refuse to let go of the world completely. If they would only realize the freedom they will gain. When they let go of everything how worth it, it truly is. To gain the whole world but in the end only sorrow and defeat.

My heart breaks for the hurting lost world. I am full of compassion, long-suffering that none should perish but there is coming a day when it will be too late. My heart's cry is to draw people in, let go of your stuff and seek out what is truly important. This world and everything in it will surely pass away. Hold onto My truths and promises. I will never leave you, never forsake you. In Me and Me alone is Truth and Justice. I did not spare My own life. I laid it down for all of mankind. My gift to you: Eternal Life!

Psalms 30:5 (NKJV)

For His anger is but for a moment, His favor is for life; weeping may endure for a night, but joy comes in the morning.

Psalms 42:5 (NKJV)

Why are you cast down, O my soul? And why are you disquieted within me? Hope in God, for I shall yet praise Him for the help of His countenance.

Psalms 86:15 (NKJV)

But You, O Lord, are a God full of compassion, and gracious, long-suffering and abundant in mercy and truth.

2 Peter 3:8-13 (NKJV)

But, beloved, do not forget this one thing, that with the Lord one day is as a thousand years, and a thousand years as one day. The Lord is not slack concerning His promise, as some count slackness, but is long-suffering toward us, not willing that any should perish but that all should come to repentance. But the day of the Lord will come as a thief in the night, in which the heavens will pass away with a great noise, and the elements will melt with fervent heat; both the earth and the works that are in it will be burned up. Therefore, since all these things will be dissolved, what manner of persons ought you to be in holy conduct and godliness, looking for and hastening the coming of the day of God, because of which the heavens will be dissolved, being on fire, and the elements will melt with fervent heat? Nevertheless we, according to His promise, look for new heavens and a new earth in which righteousness dwells.

Definition of long-suffering: (Google) Having or showing patience in spite of troubles, especially those caused by other people

* * *

Quotes taken from these authors and/or sites: Ray C. Stedman (RayStedman .org), City-Data .com, J. C. Ryle, Neil T. Anderson, GotQuestions .org


	7. Chapter 7

DAY 25

In you I am well pleased. When you seek after Me with all your heart, when your desire is to know Me and learn from Me this brings great joy to Me and you. Fullness of life is found when you are seeking your Creator. I impart wisdom, truth and justice into your being. You become alive to Me. My Spirit indwelling inside of you makes all of this possible. Dreams, prophecies, hearing My words, wisdom, knowledge are all gifts from Me to guide, prepare and equip you for your journey.

Even though we go on perilous paths I am with you always. We walk side by side, hand in hand. I protect you along the way. I give you strength for your journey. I sustain you in ways that you are unaware. Answering My call to, "Come, follow Me," has a great reward. Abundant Life so much more than this world can ever offer. Fullness of joy, peace, eternal happiness will be yours when you come and follow Me.

I am gentle and lowly in Spirit. I bring you peace even in turbulent times. My peace I leave with you, for joy comes in the morning. Hang onto My promises found in My Word they will be your guide, your road map. I will never leave you, never forsake you. Truths that will bear you up when times are hard, are given, so that you may be able to continue on in Me. "Come, follow Me."

John 14:27 (NKJV)

Peace I leave with you, My peace I give to you; not as the world gives do I give to you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid.

Hebrews 4:12 (NKJV)

For the Word of God is living and powerful, and sharper than any two-edged sword, piercing even to the division of soul and spirit, and of joints and marrow, and is a discerner of the thoughts and intents of the heart.

Psalms 28:7 (NKJV)

The Lord is my strength and my shield; my heart trusted in Him, and I am helped; therefore my heart greatly rejoices, and with my song I will praise Him.

John 10:11 (NKJV)

"I am the good shepherd. The good shepherd gives His life for the sheep.

John 10:27-28 (NKJV)

My sheep hear My voice, and I know them, and they follow Me. And I give eternal life, and they shall never perish; neither shall anyone snatch them out of My hand.

Matthew 4:19 (NKJV)

Then He said to them, "Follow Me, and I will make you fishers of men."

Proverbs 16:19 (NKJV)

Better to be of a humble spirit with the lowly, than to divide the spoil with the proud.

Matthew 11:29-30 (NKJV)

Take My yoke upon you, and learn from Me, for I am gentle and lowly in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For My yoke is easy and My burden is light."

Definition of lowly: (dictionary .com) humble in station, condition, or nature

* * *

DAY 26

I want to bring peace into the lives of My people. Without My peace there is lack, sorrow, pain, shame. All of the sorrows of mankind are brought on, when there is no peace in the heart. I came to set the captives free. I deliver the hurting, the lost, the dying. It is only through My peace that you can live the life your meant to live. Without Me there is only hopelessness and despair. I give Life more abundant than what the world offers. It is only through Me that you can live an abundant life. Rich in mercy and grace given to you in love.

John 10:10 (NKJV)

The thief does not come except to steal, and to kill, and to destroy. I have come that they may have life, and that they may have it more abundantly.

Isaiah 42:7 (NKJV)

To open blind eyes, to bring out prisoners from the prison, those who sit in darkness from the prison house.

Isaiah 61:1-3 (NKJV)

"The Spirit of the Lord God is upon Me, because the Lord has anointed Me to preach good tidings to the poor; He has sent Me to heal the brokenhearted, to proclaim liberty to the captives, and the opening of the prison to those who are bound; to proclaim the acceptable year of the Lord, and the day of vengeance of our God; to comfort all who mourn, to console those who mourn in Zion, to give them beauty for ashes, the oil of joy for mourning, the garment of praise for the spirit of heaviness; that they may be called trees of righteousness, the planting of the Lord, that He may be glorified."

John 14:27 (NKJV)

Peace I leave with you, My peace I give to you; not as the world gives do I give to you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid.

Ephesians 2:4-10 (NKJV)

But God, who is rich in mercy, because of His great love with which He loved us, even when we were dead in trespasses, made us alive together with Christ (by grace you have been saved), and raised us up together, and made us sit together in the heavenly places in Christ Jesus, that in the ages to come He might show the exceeding riches of His grace in His kindness toward us in Christ Jesus. For by grace you have been saved through faith, and that not of yourselves; it is the gift of God, not of works, lest anyone should boast. For we are His workmanship, created in Christ Jesus for good works, which God prepared beforehand that we should walk in them.

Definition of mercy: (Google) compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm

Definition of grace: (Google) (in Christian belief) the free and unmerited favor of God, as manifested in the salvation of sinners and the bestowal of blessings

Definition of transgressions: (Google) an act that goes against a law, rule, or code of conduct; an offense

* * *

DAY 27

In you I am well pleased. It is not about you but about Me inside of you. Changing your heart from the inside out. Making your heart of stone into a heart of flesh. Mankind puts up a wall, a defensive wall against Me. They know in their heart there is a better way to live but they choose to go after fleshly desires. They would rather be entertained by the world than be loved by their Savior. They choose to refuse My calling. They allow sin to enter into their hearts and they become consumed by it.

My love is available to all but few choose to lay down their life for Me. These earthly bodies become their idols. Constantly giving into the desires of the flesh, going their own way and in the end nothing but doom. My heart's cry is for them to be saved, I wish that none should perish. I offer everlasting life. It is only by My Blood, I paid the price for the salvation of mankind.

Ezekiel 36:26 (NKJV)

I will give you a new heart and put a new spirit within you; I will take the heart of stone out of your flesh and give you a heart of flesh. I will put My Spirit within you and cause you to walk in My statutes, and you will keep My judgements and do them.

Colossians 1:13-14 (NKJV)

He has delivered us from the power of darkness and conveyed us into the kingdom of the Son of His love, in whom we have redemption through His blood, the forgiveness of sins.

Ephesians 2:1-3 (NKJV)

By Grace Through Faith

And you He made alive, who were dead in trespasses and sins, in which you once walked according to the course of this world, according to the prince of the power of the air, the spirit who now works in the sons of disobedience, among whom also we all once conducted ourselves in the lusts of our flesh, fulfilling the desires of the flesh and of the mind, and were by nature children of wrath, just as the others.

Definition of doom: (Google) death, destruction, or some other terrible fate

Definition of redemption: (Free Merriam-Webster) the act of making something better or more acceptable

Definition of salvation: (Google) deliverance from sin and its consequences, believed by Christians to be brought about by faith in Christ

Definition of statutes: (Google) (in biblical use) a law or decree made by a sovereign, or by God

* * *

DAY 28

I declare My righteousness over you. It is by My Spirit that you are made whole, complete. Apart from Me, you can do nothing. The world you are in is competing for your affections. I want your eyes and heart to stay on Me so that you are able to make it through your journey. With My help along the way, you can overcome the obstacles that are thrown in your way. Stay on course with Me and I will deliver you through the fires. Place your hope, faith and love in the only One who can save you from Satan's fiery darts. Trusting in Me and Me alone will get you through.

I place desires and goals in your life to bring others to Me. When you give your life to Me, I begin a new work in you. I change your desires from fleshly to spiritually, for kingdom work. For a time to come when we will all be together. I am building My church up, I am restoring the lives of those whom I call My own. In Me and through Me is life eternal.

Mark 4:26-32 (NKJV)

The Parable of the Growing Seed

And He said, "The kingdom of God is as if a man should scatter seed on the ground, and should sleep by night and rise by day, and the seed should sprout and grow, he himself does not know how. For the earth yields crops by itself: first the blade, then the head, after that the full grain in the head. But when the grain ripens, immediately he puts in the sickle, because the harvest has come."

The Parable of the Mustard Seed

Then He said, "To what shall we liken the kingdom of God? Or with what parable shall we picture it? It is like a mustard seed which, when it is sown on the ground, is smaller than all the seeds on the earth; but when it is sown, it grows up and becomes greater than all herbs, and shoots out large branches, so that the birds of the air may nest under its shade."

Definition of righteousness: (GotQuestions .org) This means that we are made righteous in the sight of God; that is, that we are accepted as righteous and treated as righteous by God on account of what the Lord Jesus has done. He was made sin; we are made righteousness.

Definition of righteous: (Google) (of a person or conduct) morally right or justifiable; virtuous

Definition of affection: (Google) a gentle feeling of fondness or liking

* * *

quote taken from GotQuestions .org


	8. Chapter 8

DAY 29

I will do a quick work in the lives of My people. Those whom I call My own. A holy nation, a people of My choosing. I brought you out of the land of Egypt. A holy nation for My purpose and plans. I foreknew you before the world began means that I am an all knowing God.

Men may dispute My Word but in the end it is My Word. Many doctrines have come and gone over the years, but My Word stands for all eternity. It is by My breath that the foundations of the earth were created. It is only through Me and by Me alone that anything remains. It is by the works of My hands. I have established My Truths in the hearts of man. No one comes to the Father except through Me. I will deliver, I will save those who are called by My Name.

Believe and trust in Pure Love. A love from the Father before the world began. A love based on relationship. Don't squabble over doctrines and question My love for all of mankind. It is a simple pure love. A love that is not hard to understand. It is an unconditional love, meaning you do not have to do something or be someone special to earn it. It is there for the taking no matter who you are or what you have done. It's not about you, but about Me. I offer My love to all, but there are those who will choose to go their own way. They will choose to not accept My love.

It is by My power that the earth revolves around the sun! I am the Great I Am! The universe belongs to Me! I have set everything into motion. Trust in My Word and I will impart knowledge and wisdom. Come before a Holy God and learn from Me.

1 Peter 1:20-21 (NKJV)

He (Jesus) indeed was foreordained before the foundation of the world, but was manifest in these last times for you who through Him believe in God, who raised Him from the dead and gave Him glory, so that your faith and hope are in God.

Psalms 99:9 (NKJV)

Exalt the Lord our God, and worship at His holy hill; For the Lord our God is holy.

2 Timothy 1:7 (NKJV)

For God has not given us a spirit of fear, but of power and of love and of a sound mind.

Definition of sound: (yourdictionary .com) is someone or something that is in good condition

Definition of holy: (Merriam-Webster) 1 exalted or worthy of complete devotion as one perfect in goodness and righteousness 2 divine for the Lord our God is holy – Psalms 99:9 (Authorized Version)

Definition of unconditional love: (Merriam-Webster) is a term that means to love someone regardless of one's actions or beliefs

Definition of squabble: (Google) a noisy quarrel about something petty or trivial

* * *

DAY 30

An abundant life full of mercy and grace. In Me is Life. Apart from Me death. There are only two choices. The world wants to believe there is more than one way to eternal life, but in the end they will know. For I came to set captives free, to give liberty to the lost and dying.

It was My choice to become Savior of the world. By My sacrifice I made the way possible. It is with great love that you are saved. Salvation is free for the asking. The work is done it is complete. There is nothing you have to do except believe. Through your faith in Me you enter into eternal life. An abundant life for all of eternity. It is a glorious accomplishment when you accept your need for a Savior. I offer Myself to all. My love is abounding so that the world may know there is a better way.

Isaiah 60:1-2 (NIV)

"Arise, shine, for your light has come, and the glory of the Lord rises upon you. See, darkness covers the earth and thick darkness is over the peoples but the Lord rises upon you and His glory appears over you.

Isaiah 59:1 (NIV)

Surely the arm of the Lord is not too short to save, nor His ear to dull to hear.

John 8:12 (NIV)

When Jesus spoke again to the people, He said, "I am the light of the world. Whoever follow Me will never walk in darkness, but will have the light of life."

Luke 4:18 (NKJV)

"The Spirit of the Lord is upon Me, because He has anointed Me to preach the gospel to the poor; He has sent Me to heal the brokenhearted, to proclaim liberty to the captives and recovery of sight to the blind, to set at liberty those who are oppressed;

Definition of abounding: (Merriam-Webster) possessing or covered with great numbers or amounts of something specified

Definition of liberty: (vocabulary .com) liberty is a kind of freedom, whether it's freedom from tyranny, freedom from confinement, or simply the freedom of choice.

Definition of oppressed: (vocabulary .com) to be exploited or systematically harmed by others. People who have no freedom are oppressed.

* * *

DAY 31

I desire for you to be holy before Me. To be set apart from the world and it's ways. The world will lead you into dark places. Confusion will abound and you will become lost. Complete trust in Me to guide you. That is all I am asking of you. To trust Me with your whole heart. To let go of the things of this world. They are holding you back from Me.

Do not get puffed up about what you have accomplished in this world. This world is not your own. You do not belong to it anymore. If you have accepted Me as your Savior you need to realize this place is not your home. Do not allow your stuff, all the things you have worked for over the years, all the things you have acquired will not get you into eternity. I am a Holy God do not place your worthless idols before Me. I am rich in mercy and grace but I will have no other idols or gods before Me!

In truth I deliver My people. Out of the bondage that you place yourself in. All that you gather in and hoard for yourself is an abomination to Me. My love is meant to be shared with a lost and dying world. Sitting back and waiting for Me to bless you is not what I require of you. Going out into the world and sharing My love is all that I ask. It is because of My Great Love I ask this of you.

Do not place yourself on a judgement seat and think you have attained something great. Humbleness is what you need to be able to look beyond the conditions of those who are lost and dying. Those who are without Me. I will equip you. Lean on Me, trust Me to give you all that you need for your journey. You are sojourners here, placed here at this time, at this hour to bring back the lives of those whom Satan wants to steal away. He is a thief, he is a liar, he is deceptive in his ways but, "Greater is He that is in you, than he that is in the world!"

Hebrews 13:14 (NLT)

For this world is not our permanent home; we are looking forward to a home yet to come.

1 John 4:4 (NLT)

But you belong to God, my dear children. You have already won a victory over those people, because the Spirit who lives in you is greater than the spirit who lives in the world.

Definition of sojourner: (taken in part from World Wide Words) It's principal sense in English is "(a person or thing) which stays in some place only for a short time"; though this necessarily implies moving from place to place, it is the stay which is emphasized, not the traveling.

Definition of holy: (Google) dedicated or consecrated to God or a religious purpose; sacred

Definition of humbleness: (thefreedictionary .com) marked by meekness or modesty in behavior, attitude, or spirit; not arrogant or prideful

Definition of bondage: (dictionary .com) 1 slavery or involuntary servitude; serfdom 2 the state of being bound by or subjected to some external power or control

Definition of abomination: (Google) 1 a thing that causes disgust or hatred 2 a feeling of hatred

* * *

DAY 32

But of that day and hour no one knows. I will come like a thief in the night. Prepare your hearts for My coming. I will return for My Bride. My heart yearns for people to be ready. Just as in Noah's day, people go about their busy lives never giving thought to their eternity. They choose not to listen. To obey My commandments, My voice, takes diligence.

There are a lot of distractions in this life, but when you have an eternal perspective all of the things of this life will fall away. You see what is really important when you stop holding onto this world so tightly. Your salvation and the salvation of others begins to become the center of your attention. Believing in Me and My Truths become more important than anything else. All of this worldly stuff will fall away, it will be no more.

I am building up My church. Just as when Noah built up an ark, proclaiming the end, no one listened. They mocked him and did not believe. The same is true in your world today. Many have gone astray, many will not take heed. My Word stands true. It is your choice.

Matthew 25:1-13 (NKJV)

The Parable of the Wise and Foolish Virgins

"Then the kingdom of heaven shall be likened to ten virgins who took their lamps and went out to meet the bridegroom. Now five of them were wise, and five were foolish. Those who were foolish took their lamps and took no oil with them, but the wise took oil in their vessels with their lamps. But while the bridegroom was delayed, they all slumbered and slept. "And at midnight a cry was heard: 'Behold, the bridegroom is coming; go out to meet Him!' Then all those virgins arose and trimmed their lamps. And the foolish said to the wise, 'Give us some of your oil, for our lamps are going out.' But the wise answered, saying, 'No, lest there should not be enough for us and you; but go rather to those who sell, and buy for yourselves.' And while they went to buy, the bridegroom came, and those who were ready went in with Him to the wedding; and the door was shut. "Afterward the other virgins came also, saying, 'Lord, Lord, open to us!' But He answered and said, 'Assuredly, I say to you, I do not know you.' "Watch therefore, for you know neither the day nor the hour in which the Son of Man is coming."

Psalms 130:5 (NKJV)

I wait for the Lord, my soul waits, and in His Word I do hope.

Genesis 7:1 (NKJV)

Then the Lord said to Noah, "Come into the ark, you and all your household, because I have seen that you are righteous before Me in this generation.

Genesis 7:23 (NKJV)

So He destroyed all living things which were on the face of the ground: both man and cattle, creeping thing and bird of the air. They were destroyed from the earth. Only Noah and those who were with him in the ark remained alive.

Definition of heed: (Google) 1 (v) pay attention to; take notice of 2 (n) careful attention

Definition of diligence: (Google) careful and persistent work or effort


	9. Chapter 9

DAY 33

In you I am well pleased. Pleased that you would be willing to lay down your life for Me. That you are willing to let go of everything in this life and to accept the weight of glory which is to come. In Me is an abundant life forevermore. I go before you and prepare a place for you in My kingdom. A place where I will reign forevermore. In this you will know, "I am your God and King." I paid the price for all of eternity. Come enter into My rest.

2 Corinthians 4:16-18 (NIV)

Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are wasting away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day. For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an external glory that far outweighs them all. So we fix our eyes not on what is seen, but on what is unseen, since what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal.

John 14:2-4 (NKJV)

In My Father's house are many mansions; if it were not so, I would have told you. I go to prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and receive you to Myself; that where I am, there you may be also. And where I go you know, and the way you know."

Hebrews 4:1-11 (NIV)

A Sabbath-Rest for the People of God

Therefore, since the promise of entering His rest still stands, let us be careful that none of you be found to have fallen short of it. For we also have had the good news proclaimed to us, just as they did; but the message they heard was of no value to them, because they did not share the faith of those who obeyed. Now we who have believed enter that rest, just as God has said, "So I declared on oath in My anger, 'They shall never enter My rest.' "And yet His works have been finished since the creation of the world. For somewhere He has spoken about the seventh day in these words: "On the seventh day God rested from all His works." And again in the passage above He says, "They shall never enter My rest." Therefore since it still remains for some to enter that rest, and since those who formerly had the good news proclaimed to them did not go in because of their disobedience, God again set a certain day, calling it "Today." This He did when a long time later He spoke through David, as in the passage already quoted; "Today, if you hear His voice, do not harden your hearts."

Hebrews 4:12-16 (NIV)

For the Word of God is alive and active. Sharper than any double-edged sword, it penetrates even to dividing soul and spirit, joints and marrow; it judges the thoughts and attitudes of the heart. Nothing in all creation is hidden from God's sight. Everything is uncovered and laid bare before the eyes of Him to whom we must give account. Therefore, since we have a great high priest who has ascended into heaven, Jesus the Son of God, let us hold firmly to the faith we profess. For we do not have a high priest who is unable to empathize with our weaknesses, but we have one who has been tempted in every way, just as we are - - yet He did not sin. Let us then approach God's throne of grace with confidence, so that we may receive mercy and find grace to help us in our time of need.

What is the Good News? (Wiki pedia)

In Christianity, the gospel, or the Good News, is the news of the coming of the Kingdom of God (Mark 1:14-15) and of Jesus' death on the cross and resurrection to restore people's relationship with God. It may also include the descent of the Holy Spirit upon believers and the second coming of Jesus.

The message of good news is described as a narrative in the four gospels. The message of good news is described as theology in many of the New Testament letters. It relates to the saving acts of God due to the work of Jesus on the cross and Jesus' resurrection from the dead which bring reconciliation ("atonement") between people and God.

Christian theology describes the Good News of salvation in Jesus Christ not as a new concept, but one that has been foretold throughout the Old Testament and was prophetically preached even at the Fall of Man as contained in Genesis 3:14-15. It is called Proto-Evangelion or Proto-Gospel.

Definition of grace: (Google) (in Christian belief) the free and unmerited favor of God, as manifested in the salvation of sinners and the bestowal of blessings

Definition of atonement: (Google) (Christian Theology) the reconciliation of God and humankind through Jesus Christ

Definition of empathize: (Google) understand and share the feelings of another

* * *

DAY 34

In this you will know, "My peace I give to you." A peace that the world does not know. They cannot have peace until they have found Me. My peace I leave with you to help you become the person you are meant to be. Without it you have torment of mind and soul.

You are afflicted with the troubles of the world. Resting in Me and trust in Me will bring you to a place of peace, even when there is chaos all around. There are many distractions and evil that keep My people from having true peace in their life. An inner joy and calmness that will help you to make choices not only for yourself but for those around you as well. My peace I leave with you, it is a gift to help you along your journey.

John 14:27 (ESV)

"Peace I leave with you; my peace I give to you. Not as the world gives do I give to you. Let not your hearts be troubled, neither let them be afraid."

Colossians 3:15 (ESV)

And let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, to which indeed you were called in one body. And be thankful.

Isaiah 53:5 (ESV)

But He was pierced for our transgressions, He was crushed for our iniquities; upon Him was the chastisement that brought us peace, and with His wounds we are healed.

2 Thessalonians 3:16 (ESV)

Now may the Lord of peace Himself give you peace at all times in every way. The Lord be with you all.

Isaiah 26:3 (ESV)

You keep him in perfect peace whose mind is stayed on You, because he trusts in You.

Psalms 4:8 (ESV)

In peace I will both lie down and sleep; for You alone, O Lord, make me dwell in safety.

Romans 8:6 (ESV)

For to set the mind on the flesh is death, but to set the mind on the Spirit is life and peace.

John 16:33 (ESV)

"I have said these things to you, that in Me you may have peace. In the world you will have tribulation. But take heart; I have overcome the world."

Numbers 6:24-26 (NKJV)

The Lord bless you and keep you; the Lord make His face shine upon you, and be gracious to you; the Lord lift up His countenance upon you, and give you peace.

Definition of transgression: (Google) an act that goes against a law, rule, or code of conduct; an offense

Definition of iniquity: (Google) immoral or grossly unfair behavior

Definition of chastisement: (thefreedictionary .com) to punish, as for wrongdoing

* * *

DAY 35

Oh Jerusalem, Jerusalem how I have longed to gather you in My arms. My people, a great nation, a royal priesthood. But you would not. In sorrow and pain I turn away, knowing you do not accept Me as your God and King. Much is said about who you are but your true identity is found in Me. I chose you out of many nations to be a special people, set apart to hear My voice and to be delivered from the oppression of many nations. But you would not.

You have hardened your heart against Me, not willing to even consider that I am who I say I am. In this you will know, "My great love for you was poured out on the cross!" There will come a day when I will gather you in and you will accept Me as your Savior, your Messiah. I long for that day. My heart yearns for you, to comfort you, to ease your pain. To take away the shame and the guilt, to give you a new life in Me. I will return for My people. My promises are true. I am a Holy and just God.

Matthew 23:37 (NKJV)

"O Jerusalem, Jerusalem, the one who kills the prophets and stones those who are sent to her! How often I wanted to gather your children together, as a hen gathers her chicks under her wings, but you were not willing! See! Your house is left to you desolate; for I say to you, you shall see Me no more till you say, 'Blessed is He who comes in the name of the Lord!' "

2 Chronicles 7:14 (NKJV)

If My people who are called by My name will humble themselves, and pray and seek My face, and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven, and will forgive their sin and heal their land.

Hebrews 3:15 (NKJV)

While it is said: "Today, if you will hear His voice, do not harden your hearts as in the rebellion."

John 10:27 (NKJV)

My sheep hear My voice, and I know them, and they follow Me. And I give them eternal life, and they shall never perish; neither shall anyone snatch them out of My hand. My Father, who has given them to Me, is greater than all; and no one is able to snatch them out of My Father's hand. I and My Father are one."

Deuteronomy 5:26 (NKJV)

For who is there of all flesh who has heard the voice of the living God speaking out of the midst of fire, as we have, and lived?

John 5:25 (NKJV)

Most assuredly, I say to you, the hour is coming, and now is, when the dead will hear the voice of the Son of God; and those who hear will live.

Jeremiah 7:23 (NKJV)

But this is what I commanded them, saying, 'Obey My voice, and I will be your God, and you shall be My people. And walk in all the ways that I have commanded you, that it may be well with you.'

* * *

DAY 36

In you I am well pleased. To have a King die for you is a marvelous thing. It is unimaginable that the Creator of the universe would come down to His creation and be crucified on a cross. Most people have a hard time believing this reality. It is beyond their comprehension. But that is what faith is about, believing in something that is hard to understand.

Your finite minds have a hard time wrapping around the idea that you are in need of a Savior. It takes faith to believe in Me. The only way to bring you to Myself was for Me to come and die for you. Out of Great Love, a tremendous amount of love, I died for you. Accepting My gift of love will give you all of eternity to spend in My presence. The presence of a King.

What is the definition of faith?

From GotQuestions .org (in its entirety)

Thankfully, the Bible contains a clear definition of faith in Hebrews 11:1 : "Now faith is the assurance of things hoped for, the conviction of things not seen." Simply put, the biblical definition of faith is "trusting in something you cannot explicitly prove."

This definition of faith contains two aspects: intellectual assent and trust. Intellectual assent is believing something to be true. Trust is actually relying on the fact that the something is true. A chair is often used to help illustrate this. Intellectual assent is recognizing that a chair is a chair and agreeing that it is designed to support a person who sits on it. Trust is actually sitting in the chair.

Understanding these two aspects of faith is crucial. Many people believe certain facts about Jesus Christ. Many people will intellectually agree with the facts the Bible declares about Jesus. But knowing those facts to be true is not what the Bible means by "faith." The biblical definition of faith requires intellectual assent to the facts and trust in the facts.

Believing that Jesus is God incarnate who died on the cross to pay the penalty for our sins and was resurrected is not enough. Even the demons believe in God and in those facts (cf. James 2:19). We must personally and fully rely on the death of Christ as the atoning sacrifice for our sins. We must "sit in the chair" of the salvation that Jesus Christ has provided. This is saving faith. The faith God requires of us for salvation is belief in what the Bible says about who Jesus is and what He accomplished and fully trusting in Jesus for that salvation (Acts 16:31). Biblical faith is always accompanied by repentance of sin (Matthew 21:32; Mark 1:15).

The biblical definition of faith does not apply only to salvation. It is equally applicable to the rest of the Christian life. We are to believe what the Bible says, and we are to obey it. We are to believe the promises of God, and we are to live accordingly. We are to agree with the truth of God's Word, and we are to allow ourselves to be transformed by it (Romans 12:2).

Why is this definition of faith so important? Why must trust accompany agreeing with facts? Because "without faith, it is impossible to please God" (Hebrews 11:6). Without faith, we cannot be saved (John 3:16). Without faith, the Christian life cannot be what God intends it to be (John 10:10).

* * *

Quotes taken from Wiki pedia and GotQuestions .org


	10. Chapter 10

DAY 37

In you, I am well pleased. To dedicate your life to Me in faith takes courage. Even though this might be the beginning of your walk, I will equip you for the battles that lie ahead. Trust in Me, your true deliverer.

It is only by my power that you are able to stand against the wiles of the devil. He wants to deceive you, to take away your faith. When you falter and sway because of him, remember My truths: I love you. I died for you. You do not have to walk in sin, shame, guilt. I paid the price. I washed you clean with my blood.

Be on guard. Give all your thoughts, your temptations to Me. Trust Me to take care of it all for you. Your burden is light when you allow Me to carry it for you. You are precious in My sight, child of God. I will return for you. Be steadfast and courageous I will deliver you. I am the rock of your salvation! In Me and Me alone!

Matthew 6:13 (NKJV)

And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen.

Matthew 11:28-30 (NKJV)

Come to Me, all you who labor and are heavy laden, for I will give you rest. Take My yoke upon you and learn from Me, for I am gentle and lowly in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For My yoke is easy and My burden is light."

Luke 9:62 (NKJV)

But Jesus said to him, "No one, having put his hand to the plow, and looking back, is fit for the kingdom of God."

Psalms 18:1-3 (NKJV)

I will love You, O Lord, my strength. The Lord is my rock and my fortress and my deliverer; my God, my strength, in whom I will trust; my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold. I will call upon the Lord, who is worthy to be praised; so shall I be saved from my enemies.

Psalms 62:2 (NKJV)

He only is my rock and my salvation; He is my defense; I shall not be greatly moved.

Definition of yoke: (Google) a wooden crosspiece that is fastened over the necks of two animals and attached to the plow or cart that they are to pull

Definition of steadfast: (Google) resolutely or dutifully firm and unwavering "steadfast loyalty"

* * *

DAY 38

In you I am well pleased. It takes courage to come up against opposition. When you make a stand for Me, when you voice your allegiance to Me, I am well pleased.

Life is hard and the hearts of people around you are even harder. You are in a fallen world but I have made a way of escape. You will not be caught in the snare of the evil one. Trusting in My redemptive power, My blood, will keep you close to Me.

I am here to protect you, to guide you in the direction you need to go. Letting go of your control and allowing Me to lead you. I know the way. I am the way, the truth and the life. Trust in your Savior. I will never mislead you. I am your rock of salvation!

John 14:16 (NIV)

Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through Me.

The Power in the Blood of Jesus

Kevin Halloran's blog (taken in part only)

Here are six things from the Bible that help us to see why the Blood of Jesus hold such a special place in the hearts of believers...

1 We gain bold access to God in worship and prayer: Hebrews 10:19 (NIV) Therefore, brothers and sisters, since we have confidence to enter the Most Holy Place by the blood of Jesus Ephesians 2:13 (NIV) But now in Christ Jesus you who once were far away have been brought near by the blood of Jesus

2 Forgiveness of sin: Ephesians 1:7 (NIV) In Him we have redemption through His blood, the forgiveness of sins, in accordance with the riches of God's grace that He lavished on us. Matthew 26:28 (NIV) This is My blood of the covenant, which is poured out for many for the forgiveness of sins.

3 Consciences cleansed: Hebrews 9:14 (NIV) How much more, then, will the blood of Christ, who through the eternal Spirit offered Himself unblemished to God, cleanse our consciences from acts that lead to death, so that we may serve the living God! Even though all of our minds have been corrupted by sin and seared as with a hot iron (1 Timothy 4:2), Christ can cleanse our consciences.

4 We are progressively cleansed from more and more sin: Hebrews 12:14 (NIV) Make every effort to live in peace with everyone and to be holy; without holiness no one will see the Lord. Hebrews 13:12 (NIV) And so Jesus also suffered outside the city gate to make the people holy through His own blood.

5 We are able to conquer the accuser of the brethren: Revelation 12:11 (NKJV) And they overcame him (Satan) by the blood of the Lamb and by the word of their testimony, and they did not love their lives to the death. Isaiah 64:5-8 (NIV) You come to the help of those who gladly do right, who remember your ways. But when we continued to sin against them, you were angry. How then can we be saved? All of us have become like one who is unclean, and all our righteous acts are like filthy rags; we all shrivel up like a leaf, and like the wind our sins sweep us away. No one calls on your name or strives to lay hold of you; for you have hidden your face from us and have given us over to our sins. Yet you, Lord, are our Father. We are the clay, your are the potter; we are all the work of your hand.

6 Rescued out of a sinful way of life: 1 Peter 1:18-21 (NIV) For you know that it was not with perishable things such as silver or gold that you were redeemed from the empty way of life handed down to you from your ancestors, but with the precious blood of Christ, a Lamb without blemish or defect. He was chosen before the creation of the world, but was revealed in these last times for your sake. Through Him you believe in God, who raised Him from the dead and glorified Him, and so your faith and hope are in God.

Definition of salvation: (Google) 1 (theology) deliverance from sin and its consequences, believed by Christians to be brought about by faith in Christ 2 preservation or deliverance from harm, ruin, or loss. 3 a source or means of being saved from harm, ruin, or loss

Definition of redemptive: (Google) acting to save someone from error or evil

Definition of allegiance: (Google) loyalty or commitment of a subordinate to a superior or of an individual to a group or cause

Definition of opposition: (Google) something that goes against or disagrees with something or someone

* * *

DAY 39

In you I am well pleased. To be able to hear from Me is a great and marvelous thing. My Word says, "My sheep hear My voice." When you become My follower, My desire is to have an intimate relationship with you. It is not a one-sided encounter.

I know your needs before you even ask them. Stop for a moment and just give Me praise and adoration instead of just asking for something from Me. I shower you with blessings every moment of your life. Take a moment to look around at the beauty of My creation. I made it for you to enjoy with your eyes, with your ears, with your nose, with your tongue and with the sensation of touch. Use all of your senses to take in My beauty.

I am a loving God who wants to see His people happy, enjoying life. You were created in My image. I am not stern and always frowning. I do not want you to be that way either. Enjoy your life with joy, so that you may be able to draw others to Me.

Genesis 1:27 (NIV)

So God created mankind in His own image, in the image of God He created them; male and female He created them.

Genesis 1:31 (NIV)

God saw all that He had made, and it was very good. And there was evening, and there was morning-the sixth day.

John 1:3 (NIV)

Through Him all things were made; without Him nothing was made that has been made.

Psalms 96:11-12 (NIV)

Let the heavens rejoice, let the earth be glad; let the sea resound, and all that is in it; let the fields be jubilant, and everything in them. Then all the trees of the forest will sing for joy;

Psalms 95:4-5 (NIV)

In His hand are the depths of the earth, and the mountain peaks belong to Him. The sea is His, for He made it, and His hands formed the dry land.

Job 37:14-16 (NIV)

"Listen to this, Job; stop and consider God's wonders. Do you know how God controls the clouds and makes His lightning flash? Do you know how the clouds hang poised, those wonders of Him who is perfect in knowledge?

Psalms 19:1 (NIV)

The heavens declare the glory of God; the skies proclaim the work of His hands.

Romans 1:20 (NIV)

For since the creation of the world God's invisible qualities-His eternal power and divine nature-have been clearly see, being understood from what has been made, so that men are without excuse.

Psalms 104:24-25 (NIV)

How many are your works, O Lord! In wisdom You made them all; the earth is full of your creatures. There is the sea, vast and spacious, teeming with creatures beyond number-living things both large and small.

Psalms 33:5 (NIV)

The Lord loves righteousness and justice; the earth is full of His unfailing love.

Isaiah 43:19-21 (NIV)

See, I am doing a new thing! Now it springs up; do you not perceive it? I am making a way in the wilderness and streams in the wasteland. The wild animals honor Me, the jackals and the owls, because I provide water in the wilderness and streams in the wasteland, to give drink to My people, My chosen, the people I formed for Myself that they may proclaim My praise.

* * *

DAY 40

I am God! All else fails. There is no other. I am the only one who will, who is able, to save you. There is a place called hell, there is a heaven. There is an eternity. There is a life after this one. I want so desperately for you to choose Life! But the choice is yours. Just remember, there is a father of lies who wants to deceive you. When you look around the world and see the evil that goes on, it is because of him. This place is not your home. Believe it or not, when you die you will either be with Me in Glory or in that place called hell. I leave it up to you, the choice is yours.

2 Peter 3:3-18 (NIV)

Above all, you must understand that in the last days scoffers will come, scoffing and following their own evil desires. They will say, "Where is this 'coming' He promised? Ever since our ancestors died, everything goes on as it has since the beginning of creation." But they deliberately forget that long ago by God's word the heavens came into being and the earth was formed out of water and by water. By these waters also the world of that time was deluged and destroyed. By the same word the present heavens and earth are reserved for fire, being kept for the day of judgement and destruction of the ungodly.

But do not forget this one thing, dear friends: With the Lord a day is like a thousand years, and a thousand years are like a day. The Lord is not slow in keeping His promise, as some understand slowness. Instead He is patient with you, not wanting anyone to perish, but everyone to come to repentance.

But the day of the Lord will come like a thief. The heavens will disappear with a roar; the elements will be destroyed by fire, and the earth and everything in it will be laid bare.

Since everything will be destroyed in this way, what kind of people ought you to be? You ought to live holy and godly lives as you look forward to the day of God and speed its coming. That day will bring about the destruction of the heavens by fire, and the elements will melt in the heat. But in keeping with His promise we are looking forward to a new heaven and a new earth, where righteousness dwells.

So then, dear friends, since you are looking forward to this, make every effort to be found spotless, blameless and at peace with Him. Bear in mind that our Lord's patience means salvation, just as our dear brother Paul also wrote you with the wisdom that God gave him. He writes the same way in all his letters, speaking in them of these matters. His letters contain some things that are hard to understand, which ignorant and unstable people distort, as they do the other Scriptures, to their own destruction.

Therefore, dear friends, since you have been forewarned, be on your guard so that you may not be carried away by the error of the lawless and fall from your secure position. But grow in the grace and knowledge of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. To Him be glory both now and forever! Amen.

* * *

Quote taken from The Power in the Blood of Jesus by Kevin Halloran (blog)


End file.
